DIVINE
DIVINE formally known as H!PF2016B (short for: H!PF Pre-Debut Boy Group 2016) is a pre-debut team of ten boys from Fantasy Kenshuusei and Fantasy Rookies. They were formed on May 18, 2016. On May 18, 2018, two years later, it was announced that they would be having their major debut in September of 2018. Members History Formation 2016 The project was announced on May 18, 2016 with its 10 starting members. Unlike previous project groups all ten boys will stay in this until an undecided time next to see if they are all ready to debut. On July 2, they will hold a mini fan met. Because of them being a pre-debut group, they are not considered Hello! Project Fantasy Idols, and are still considered trainees. On July 2, it was announced that the group will be releasing a pre-debut single, It is set to be released on August 1 and another single to be released on September 6. On the same day it was announced that the groups quests to have a proper major debut would be: * Have 47 mini events in all 47 Prefectures. 2017: Pre-debut On January 13, it was announced that Hirose Tomi wont be participating in the rest of the January performances due to the flu. On February 21, they announced the rest of the years mini feast events. With events in May, June, September, October and December. On April 26, it was announced that Akiyama Aoi and Hirose Tomi will not be participating in the May fan meets due to fever and abdominal pains. On Their June 3, concert, the announced their next digital single as well as all the members getting to release a solo single in early July. On June 23, it was announced that whoever gets the highest amount of sales on their solo single they will be rewarded. The reward at the moment is currently known. On September 29, it was announced that Yun Liu will be releasing another solo single in November, and that the group will release another single in November as well. On November 2, it was announced that the group will be holding Fan Meet Trails of each members home-town in January. On November 8, during a live-stream, the group revealed that remaining dates of their major debut trails. 2018 On February 20, the group announced that both Ogata Mark and Murazaki Sho would be absent from the Saga and Nagasaki shows due to preparing for the entrance exams that they have. In May 18, the groups second anniversary sicne being formed, it was announced that they would be having their major debut in September. The groups name was revealed to be named DIVINE. More information will be given later in May. On the day that their major single is released will be the groups official formation date. On May 31, the groups debut single title and release date was announced. On July 11, the members profiles were removed from their training programs websites indicating that they have graduated from their programs. 2019 On January 16, it was annouced during current single promotions that they will be releasing a single in April which will be accompanied by a studio album. The groups second single and the upcoming third single will be telling a story. On December 9, Aoi announced that they will be releasing two back to back singles in March, it will be tied with a mini album. Discography Studio Albums Mini Albums Major Singles Pre-Debut Singles Original Songs ;2016 Orignal Songs *2016.05.18 Subarashi Mitame (素晴らしい見た目 :Fantastic Lookings) *2016.05.18 Ecstasy - Kim Hojin, Hahm Taeyong, Ogata Mark, Sayashi Tadashi, Aikida Joonri *2016.05.18 Uroko (鱗: Scald) - Jung Minhyun, Akiyama Aoi, Murazaki Sho, Yun Liu, Hirose Tomi *2016.05.20 Metal Riff *2016.06.24 10 Kings *2016.07.03 On'na no Akachan (女の赤ちゃん: Baby Girl) *2016.10.30 Masked Love *2016.11.22 2211 *2016.11.22 Walk Walk ;2017 Original Songs *2017.01.07 Jelly Bean *2017.01.07 Roller-coaster *2017.02.04 Wasurenai (忘れない: Remember) *2017.02.11 Nigeru (逃げる: Get Away) *2017.05.20 Naku (泣く: Crying) *2017.06.03 Water -AQUA- *2017.06.03 Phoenix and Dragon *2017.06.03 Arigato, Watashi no Shin'ainaru Yujin (ありがとう、私の親愛なる友人 : Thank You My Dear Friends) *2017.09.03 You Got Me *2017.09.03 Stop Me If You Want Me *2017.10.07 Tsuiseki (追跡: The Chase) *2017.10.07 Scandal *2017.10.07 Watashi wa Watashidesu (私は私です: I My Me) *2017.11.04 Toku no Ai wa Hontoni Dodesu ka? (遠くの愛は本当にどうですか?: How Far Does Love Really Go?) *2017.11.04 Issho ni Ichido (一生に一度: Once In A Lifetime) *2017.11.04 Chokusetsu Ai no Kokuhaku (直接愛の告白: Direct Love Confession) *2017.12.02 Gisei (犠牲: Sacrifice') *2017.12.02 Junbi ga Dekite iru ka do ka, Koko de Watashi wa Kuru (準備ができているかどうか、ここで私は来る: Ready Or Not, Here I Come) *2017.12.02 Mo Fubuki (猛吹雪: Blizzard) Events Pre-Debut Fan meets Trails In order for them to have a proper Major Debut, they have to have completed a mini series of concerts in all 48 Prefectures. ;Trails *2016.07.02 Mini Feast Part: 1 ~7Gatsu 2016 Series~ HOKKAIDO *2016.07.12 Mini Feast Part: 2 ~7Gatsy 2016 Series~ AOMORI *2016.07.23 Mini Feast Part: 3 ~7Gatsu 2016 Series~ IWATE *2016.07.30 Mini Feast Part: 4 ~7Gatsu 2016 Series~ MIYAGI *2016.08.01 Mini Feast Part: 5 ~8Gatsu 2016 Series~ AKITA *2016.08.06 Mini Feast Part: 6 ~8Gatsu 2016 Series~ YAMAGATA *2016.08.16 Mini Feast Part: 7 ~8Gatsu 2016 Series~ FUKUSHIMA *2016.08.27 Mini Feast Part: 8 ~8Gatsu 2016 Series~ IBARAKI *2017.01.07 Mini Feast Part: 9 ~1Gatsu 2017 Series~ TOCHIGI *2017.01.14 Mini Feast Part: 10 ~1Gatsu 2017 Series~ GUNMA *2017.01.21 Mini Feast Part: 11 ~1Gatsu 2017 Series~ SAITAMA *2017.01.28 Mini Feast Part: 12 ~1Gatsu 2017 Series~ CHIBA *2017.02.04 Mini Feast Part: 13 ~2Gatsu 2017 Series~ TOKYO *2017.02.11 Mini Feast Part: 14 ~2Gatsu 2017 Series~ KANAGAWA *2017.02.18 Mini Feast Part: 15 ~2Gatsu 2017 Series~ NIIGATA *2017.02.25 Mini Feast Part: 16 ~2Gatsu 2017 Series~ TOYAMA *2017.05.06 Mini Feast Part: 17 ~5Gatsu 2017 Series~ ISHIKAWA *2017.05.13 Mini Feast Part: 18 ~5Gatsu 2017 Series~ FUKUI *2017.05.20 Mini Feast Part: 19 ~5Gatsu 2017 Series~ YAMANASHI *2017.05.27 Mini Feast Part: 20 ~5Gatsu 2017 Series~ NAGANO *2017.06.03 Mini Feast Part: 21 ~6Gatsu 2017 Series~ GIFU *2017.06.10 Mini Feast Part: 22 ~6Gatsu 2017 Series~ SHIZUOKA *2017.06.17 Mini Feast Part: 23 ~6Gatsu 2017 Series~ AICHI *2017.06.24 Mini Feast Part: 24 ~6Gatsu 2017 Series~ MIE *2017.09.03 Mini Feast Part: 25 ~9Gatsu 2017 Series~ SHIGA *2017.09.10 Mini Feast Part: 26 ~9Gatsu 2017 Series~ KYOTO *2017.09.17 Mini Feast Part: 27 ~9Gatsu 2017 Series~ OSAKA *2017.09.24 Mini Feast Part: 28 ~9Gatsu 2017 Series~ HYOGO *2017.10.07 Mini Feast Part: 29 ~10Gatsu 2017 Series~ NARA *2017.10.14 Mini Feast Part: 30 ~10Gatsu 2017 Series~ WAKAYAMA *2017.10.21 Mini Feast Part: 31 ~10Gatsu 2017 Series~ TOTTORI *2017.10.28 Mini Feast Part: 32 ~10Gatsu 2017 Series~ SHIMANE *2017.11.04 Mini Feast Part: 33 ~11Gatsu 2017 Series~ OKAYAMA *2017.11.12 Mini Feast Part: 34 ~11Gatsu 2017 Series~ HIROSHIMA *2017.11.19 Mini Feast Part: 35 ~11Gatsu 2017 Series~ YAMAGUCHI *2017.11.26 Mini Feast Part: 36 ~11Gatsu 2017 Series~ TOKUSHIMA *2017.12.02 Mini Feast Part: 37 ~12Gatsu 2018 Series~ KAGAWA *2017.12.10 Mini Feast Part: 38 ~12Gatsu 2018 Series~ EHIME *2017.12.17 Mini Feast Part: 39 ~12Gatsu 2018 Series~ KOCHI *2017.12.23 Mini Feast Part: 40 ~12Gatsu 2018 Series~ FUKUOKA *2018.03.03 Mini Feast Part: 41 ~3Gatsu 2018 Series~ SAGA *2018.03.11 Mini Feast Part: 42 ~3Gatsu 2018 Series~ NAGASAKI *2018.03.18 Mini Feast Part: 43 ~3Gatsu 2018 Series~ KUMAMOTO *2018.03.29 Mini Feast Part: 44 ~3Gatsu 2018 Series~ OITA *2018.04.08 Mini Feast Part: 45 ~4Gatsu 2018 Series~ MIYAZAKI *2018.04.14 Mini Feast Part: 46 ~4Gatsu 2018 Series~ KAGOSHIMA *2018.04.29 Mini Feast Part: 47 ~4Gatsu 2018 Series~ OKINAWA ;Special Trails *2016.10.31 Mini Feast Part: Special 1 ~Halloween~ TOKYO *2016.12.22 Mini Feast Part: Special 2 ~Christmas~ TOKYO *2016.12.31 Mini Feast Part: Special 3 ~New Years~ TOKYO *2017.02.14 Mini Feast Part: Special 4 ~Valentine~ TOKYO *2017.05.18 Mini Feast Part: Special 5 ~Pre-Debut Anniversary~ TOKYO *2017.10.31 Mini Feast Part: Special 6 ~Halloween~ TOKYO *2017.12.24 Mini Feast Part: Special 7 ~Christmas~ TOKYO *2017.12.31 Mini Feast Part: Special 8 ~New Years~ TOKYO *2018.01.13 Mini Feast Part: Special 9 ~South Jeolla (HOJIN)~ SOUTH KOREA *2018.01.14 Mini Feast Part: Special 10 ~Busan (MINHYUN and TAEYONG)~ SOUTH KOREA *2018.01.27 Mini Feast Part: Special 11 ~Saitama (AOI and MARK)~ JAPAN *2018.01.28 Mini Feast Part: Special 12 ~Tokyo (SHO)~ JAPAN *2018.01.29 Mini Feast Part: Special 13 ~Kanagawa (TADASHI)~ JAPAN *2018.02.03 Mini Feast Part: Special 14 ~Tianjin (LIU)~ CHINA *2018.02.10 Mini Feast Part: Special 15 ~Osaka (JOONRI and TOMI)~ JAPAN *2018.02.14 Mini Feast Part: Special 16 ~Valentine~ TOKYO *2018.05.18 Mini Feast Part: Special 17 ~Pre-Debut Anniversary~ TOKYO Trivia * The time of the members upon joining at the time of announcement are: (in order of time) ** Kim Hojin and Akiyama Aoi: 2 Years, 5 Months, 16 Days ** Jung Minhyun and Murazaki Sho: 1 Year, 9 Months, 6 Days ** Yun Liu: 1 Year, 5 Days ** Aikida Joonri: 5 Months, 18 Days ** Sayashi Tadashi: 4 Months, 27 Days ** Hahm Taeyong: 1 Month, 15 Days ** Ogata Mark and Hirose Tomi: 1 Month, 3 Days * Prior to their major debut announcement, Ogata Mark, Murazaki Sho, Sayashi Tadashi, and Akida Joonri had already filed in forms to terminate their contracts and to leave the pre-debut unit. All four members confirmed that they would be staying with the group and have thus terminated the nagotiations to leave. Total Sales Count